FAQ
This page was taken directly from the game on December 17, 2013 How do I get my old account on my new phone? It is easy if your old account was connected to Facebook/or Gmail. Just install the game on new phone and again connect your account to Facebook/Gmail. Why haven't I received skill points after defeating a boss? Skill points are given of Boss defeat for the first 10 levels of each Boss. After that the difficulty level of the Boss does not change. On defeating the last level of a Boss (level 21) the boss is given as a Merc to the player. Why haven't I received skill points after doing Assignment? Doing Assignments do not give you skill points. Assignments give out Diamonds and special Boost items. I got less skill points on Mastering a city? Skill points given out on mastering a city is specific to the city. Some initial ones give less and last ones give more. I haven't received loot item after mastering the mission? Loot items are given randomly from special mission. Even after mastering a mission, you can keep doing a mission to get an item. Where to find clues about 'loot' items? Clicking on the image of an item gives you clues about it. Why can't I bulk buy armory items? You can bulk buy items by clinking on the image of an item. Why can't I put more money in bank? Bank has a limit governed by your level. As you gain level, the amount you can put in increases. My game is running slow, screen flickers. Why? To handle this issue, in the 'SET' options in the game, enable "Optimize Scroll" option. I purchased diamonds and haven't received it yet. Why? You can try restarting your phone. If the issue is still not resolved, contact us at dev@dtmafia.com and we will sort it out for you. THE GAME What is Downtown Mafia? Downtown Mafia is a MMO developed by DynamicNext that is playable on android and iOS based devices. How much does it cost? Downtown Mafia is Free-to-Play but buying diamonds help alot What are the objectives of the game? Each player can set their own goals and objectives in this game based on the race he/she chooses. These objectives can take many forms including: Character Level Equipment Owned Fight Record Income Stream Missions Completed Bank Balance etc. What are Races? Each player gets to choose a race at the very beginning of the game. It can only be later changed through Diamond or resetting your character. These races have various competing capabilities against each other. Runner: Gains Stamina Faster. Fighter: Gains Energy Faster. Hustler: Earns Cash Faster and loots more cash. THE GAME METRES What are all these things? Cash: The amount of Cash you currently have in hand and not in bank. You gain it by completing missions, winning fights and investing in business. It can be stolen by other players fighting you. Income: Just below Cash, you will find income. This is the cash you earn in a fixed interval from your business investments. Experience: Your current experience points and the number required to reach the next level.Gained by completing Missions and Fights. Level: Your character's current Level. Health: Health is an indication of your character's current health status. It goes down whenever you fight or are attacked by another player. If it falls under 25% of you max. health you are unable to fight or be attacked by other players. Health refreshes at a set rate but can be gained immediately by visiting a hospital and spending bank cash. Max. Health can be increased by spending skill points. Energy: Energy is used up in fights with other players. Energy refreshes at set rate. Max. Energy can be increased by spending skill points. Stamina: Stamina is used up by completing missions. Stamina refreshes at a set rate. Max. Energy can be increased by spending skill points. HOW TO PLAY? Missions Missions are one way to earn experience, cash and in some cases special items that will you complete other missions. Missions can be done in various turfs located in cities around the world. All mission have requirements in terms of Stamina, Mob Size, Equipment and Level. Additional cities, turfs and missions are unlocked as you reach specific levels. Fight You gain experience and cash by fighting other players. Each fight takes away some of your health too. You must have at least 16 health and 1 energy point to engage in fight. The outcome of a fight depends on your Mob Size and the kind of equipment that they have. In a fight, whether attacking or defending, the game automatically equips each mob member with each a best weapon, armor, vehicle and special items that you have. Each mob gets 1 weapon, 1 armor, 1 vehicle and 1 special. If you have Mercenaries, they will enhance your power by taking extra 1 weapon, 1 armor, 1 vehicle and 1 specials to the fight. The max. mob that can be used in an attack is (your level) * 5. Hitlist You can place bounty on other players. These players get listed in Hitlist so that other players can claim the bounty. A bounty is claimed only when the opponent is killed in fighting i.e. the opponent's health becomes 0. Hitlist is a good way to seek revenge. Rival List Another way to seek revenge on players who have defeated you is to get them back via Rival list. This list keeps track of opponents who have beaten you. You get to attack them back, regardless of their level, just as many times as they had beaten you. Boss Fights Here the bosses of various territories are listed. You can defeat them to get some special rewards in the game. But in order to initiate attack you need some special items that can be gained from 'Loot' missions in their respective mission territories. Armory There under 4 categories of items(Weapons, Armors, Vehicles and Special) that are used by player and mob members when attacking or defending against other players. More powerful items become available as you increase in level. Some of the Armory is only for one time use, which means these get used up in a fight. These items will also be consumed in missions which require such items for completion. Some items called Loot items cannot be bought and can only be gained by doing missions. Muti-buy is single item can be done by clicking on the image of the item in the Armory. Mercenaries Add additional attack and defense powers to your fighting capabilities. Each kind of Mercenary (Merc) comes with certain attack and defense power. In an attack a Merc can carry 1 weapon, 1 armor, 1 vehicle and 1 specials. This supplements the attacking capabilities of your normal mob. The max. number of Mercs that can be used in an attack is (your level) *5. Business Here a player can invest his cash in various businesses in order to gain more cash. The money coming in from businesses in at a set rate is known as Income. The price of these businesses increases as you buy more of them. Upkeep Some items in Armory have Upkeep. This upkeep is the cash automatically deducted from your Income every cycle. If you do not have enough income to cover your upkeep costs, income goes negative and equivalent amount of money is deducted from cash in hand. Bank You can deposit your in-hand cash into the bank for safe keeping. There is a 10% charge for depositing money in the bank. This Cash is always safe from other player as they cannot take it from you in a fight. There is no charge for withdrawing money to buy businesses or equipment. Hospital When low on health you can go to hospital to instantly recover all of your health. The cost for this service is deducted directly from the bank and not in-hand cash. Recruit Each player in the game is assigned a unique mob code after installing the game. You can invite other players to be one of your mob members if you know their Mob Code. Alternatively, other players can invite you if they enter your personal Mob Code. But these invitations need to be manually accepted or rejected. You will get notifications when someone sends you an invitation To find players interested in joining mobs, you can use the game's official Facebook page http://www.facebook.com/DTMafia PURCHASES Big Jim Here players can buy diamonds to buy special stuff in the game. Depending on where you are playing, purchases can be made through: 1) Google Play for Android 2) iTunes for Apple Devices 3) Facebook for Web. If case of any purchase issues, for a speedy resolution, you can write to us at dev@dynamicnext.com GANG WARS What is a Gang? Any player over level 25 can create a gang and be its boss. And anyone above level 10 can join a gang. Maximum gang size is 10 members. You can join a gang by sending a request from a gang's page. An invite can be accepted by a boss or a boss's right hand man. A boss can assign any of his gang members as a right hand man. But at a given time a gang can have only one boss. A gang with two bosses will not be able to accept war requests. If you want to leave a gang that you created, you need to first assign someone else as the boss. A Boss or a right hand guy can send war request to another gang by visiting its gang page. A war request can be accepted by a boss or by a right hand guy. Once the request is accepted, you have 10 minutes to prepare for battle. How to fight? Once the war starts, you have 24 hours to beat the opposing gang. During this time your gang cannot add/remove members or go to war with other gangs. Attacking and defeating an opponent (but only from the gang menu and not from normal attack list, hit list or rival list) earns points that move the war bar in your favor. Killing the opponent earns extra points: Win gives you 10 points and Kill gives you 20 points. Each wining attacks earns you some xp but the winning cash goes into the war booty. You can attack an opponent even if the opponent is in your own mob. You can attack or be attacked by any level opponent. And there is no hospital. What do you get? At the end of the war this booty is claimed by the winning team. The gang boss gets to claim 20% cut from this booty and rest of it is equally shared among the 10 members. If the 24 hours are up and no gang was able to beat the other gang, the war ends in a draw and nobody gets to claim the booty. Free Hit If you are member of a gang, you get to hit any player, regardless of level, who ATTACKS and KILLS any of your fellow gang members. This way gang members can protect and look out for each other. TURF WARS What is a Turf? Turfs are areas that are owned and run by gangs. The owners of turf receive money from these turfs at a set rate which is distributed among the gang members. But only the gang member assigned as an OPERATOR by the Gang BOSS can collect this money. If an OPERATOR misses collecting a turf two consecutive times, the gang automatically loses the turf and it can be claimed by other gangs. What is a Turf War? A gang can stake claim over as many as 3 turfs. Any other gang can challenge this claim. Once a challenge is made, war starts in one hour. The rules of Turf war are a bit different from normal war. Each Turf has its own rule of war. Turf wars have a weighted point system: a win can give a maximum of 10 points and kill can give maximum of 20 points, both based on the level difference between the two opponents. The war lasts for 3 hours and if the challenger is not able to defeat the owner of turf, the turf stays with the current gang. If a gang is holding multiple turfs, it will likely have to defend those turfs from multiple gangs. DEATHMATCH What is a Deathmatch? In a Deathmatch, a number of gangs go to war with each other. A gang that loses any war gets kicked out and the last gang standing is proclaimed the winner. The rules of war depend on the type of Deathmatch: Raw Mettle: In this Deathmatch no diamond weapons can be used by your mob members. Also, no Mercs can be used. 100 Posse: In this Deathmatch only a maximum of size of a mob is 100 and Mercs are not allowed. Power Off: No Attack and Defense Upgrades can be used in this Deathmatch. Nor are the Power boosts allowed. Death Race: In this Deathmatch only Vehicles are allowed. Mercs, armor and guns are not allowed. The Riot: In this Deathmatch only 'One-Time' Armory can be used. Mercs and Boosts cannot be used. No Holds Barred:No Limitations apply to this type of Deathmatch. How to join a Deathmatch? A BOSS or a RIGHTHAND can enlist his/her gang for Deathmatch by raising a stake. The Deathmatch begins when other gangs enlist for a match. In 24 hours, a Gang can participate in maximum of 5 Deathmatch and win a maximum of 2. The type of Deathmatch that a gang can join is randomly decided by the game. What does the winner get? The last gang standing gets all the total loot money x2. Plus the player who raised the cash stake gets back 5x return on the amount he/she put in. Each war in a Deathmatch is treated as a separate war, and based on the outcome of each war, gangs get 2x loot money. TOURNAMENTS What is a Tournament? Tournaments are Special Gang Events that let you win Special Items or Diamonds or Cash Bonus. To enter Tournament Arena, a Gang has to win a war while the tournament is on. In a tournament all the Gangs get assigned to either or the two sides - RED or BLUE. To While the tournament is active Gangs of both the sides war each other to get points ( given based on war winning). In the last hours of the Tournament, it goes into 'HEAT MODE', during this time winning Gangs earn 2x points. Also, the Point Bar of RED vs BLUE goes in a hidden mode. IMPORTANT: DOWNTOWN MAFIA is an international game with players from around the world. The colors (RED vs BLUE) assigned to the gangs during tournament is purely random and it does not represent association to any real world entities. Deathmatches, Turf Wars and normal Gang wars all contribute to the tournament points earned. But the points are only earned on winning a war from the Gang of the opposite color. At the end of the Tournament, the side with more points wins. All the gangs on the winning side that took part in wars and won get the tournament prize. Also, all the gangs irrespective of the side they are on get special cash bonus based on the points they earned. TRAINING TRAINING There are various types of TRAINING that you can do to make yourself stronger in the game. TRAINING gives you special power-ups that improve your performance during a fight. But these boosts are time bound and deplete over time, all at different rates, so you have to keep training regularly to get optimal benefits. Following type of Power-ups are given by different TRAININGS: AGILITY You can improve your crew's AGILITY by training in FIGHT CLUB. This training consumes STAMINA and trains your crew to be faster during fights... in effect it boosts your crew's total ATTACK POWER (equivalent to 25 SKILL POINTS). ENDURANCE You can improve your crew's ENDURANCE by training in GYM. This training consumes STAMINA and trains your crew to take heavy hits during fights and last longer... in effect it boosts your crew's total DEFENSE POWER (equivalent to 25 SKILL POINTS) ACCURACY You can improve your crew's ACCURACY by training at SHOOTING RANGE. This training consumes STAMINA and ENERGY both. It trains your crew to do critical precision hits during fights against almost equivalent opponents by improving the accuracy of your crew's armory by 25%. VEHICLE TACTICS You can improve your crew's VEHICLE TACTICS by training at RACE TRACK. This training consumes STAMINA and trains your crew to manage Vehicles better... in effect it boosts the power of Vehicles by 25%. ARMOR TACTICS You can improve your crew's ARMOR TACTICS by training at MECH SHOP. This training consumes STAMINA and trains your crew to handle Armors better... in effect it boosts the power of Armors by 25%. WEAPON TACTICS You can improve your crew's WEAPON TACTICS by training at PRIVATE MILITIA CAMP. This training consumes both STAMINA and ENERGY. It trains your crew to handle Weapons better... in effect it boosts the power of Weapons by 25%. UNIFIED GAMING (MULTI-DEVICE GAMING) What is Unified Gaming? Downtown Mafia offers players a unified gaming experience, whether you are on Steam, Android devices, Facebook, iOS, Chrome Store or playing it our game website. Not only can you play the game against other players on these these different platforms, but you will use the same account for any and all of these platforms. This also means that in case you lose your device, you will still be able to play your account on a new device if you had connected the old game account to your Facebook/Gmail account. CONNECT WITH FACEBOOK Can I play with my Facebook friends? Yes, you can play with your Facebook friends and add them to your mob. All you have to do is go to your 'Recruit' tab and click on the Facebook to Connect. Now you will be able to send invites to your Facebook friends. AVATAR How can I set a custom Avatar for my game profile? Setting up a custom Avatar in the game is easy and can be done in the profile page by going to the 'Edit' option. For setting up a avatar all you need is a Gravatar account. Gravatar (gravatar.com) is the best and most reliable way to create an online avatar. All you need is an email account. Register your email account with Gravatar and uploaded your Avatar image. In the game, all you have to do now is to enter the same email id and we will fetch your Gravatar. RESETTING ACCOUNT Can I change my name? Yes, in your 'Profile' you can do so by clicking on 'Edit' option and selecting the relevant option. Can I change my race? Yes, in you 'Profile' you can do so by clicking on 'Edit' option and selecting the relevant option. Can I reset my game and start all over again? Yes, in you 'Profile' you can do so by clicking on 'Edit' option and selecting the relevant option. But remember resetting will delete all your game progress including level, Xp, Skill points, Mission progress, inventory and Business. Only in-hand diamonds, diamond inventory , diamond Mercs, mob and gang are retained. RECOVERY I lost my phone/ I reset my phone. Can I get my old Downtown Mafia account back if I install the game again? Yes, if you had enabled Unified Gaming i.e. if you had connected you old account to Facebook/Gmail account. Just log-in into the game using the same account.